Third's A Charm
by 24QueenMo
Summary: Ed as been meaning to ask Carter out for years. And every time he tries, he gets interrupted. Will he ever get the girl of his dreams? Or is it a lost cause? Ed/Carter pairing. One-shot.


**Here's another one-shot. I don't really like PPP, but I thought I give it a try, because there are so many Carter/Rosie fics, and I don't like that pairing. But I do like Ed and Carter. So yeah, another attempt to get away from my SWAC craze. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Ed had to tell Carter. He had to tell her how he felt. She had been hung on that Donny long enough. Sure, he (Donny) kissed her once. Keyword: once. Ed had felt jealous then, but he was soon over it. Though, she still to this day loves him. Ed knew he wasn't the best looking guy around. He knew he was far from perfect. He wasn't Mr. Perfect, either. But, anyway, he liked Carter—a lot! So here are the three attempts he made to talk to her.

**First Try**

_You can do this_, Ed told himself. _It's just Carter. It's just Carter. Act like it's every other time you talk to her_. But then another voice in his head interrupted, _**Yeah, every time you talk to her, you get caught up in her beauty and stand there like a speechless idiot**_.

He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his brain. He quickly gained his composure and walked to face Carter. When he spotted her, she was talking to Donny. Damn it! Why was she talking to him? He didn't like her. He just wanted her to be one of his puppets. Donny was a puppeteer; he wanted every single girl under his thumb. It made him feel powerful. And Carter was so stupid to believe that he would ever love her.

Stupid Carter. Stupid feelings. Stupid love.

**Second Try**

_So Close_ was playing, while Ed and Carter were dancing. He knew this was his favorite song now. It was great feeling to have her in his arms. Not the arms of some player/dirt bag/archenemies.

"You know, you're making the wrong choice," Donny sneered to Carter.

"No, I'm not. I think I'm making the best choice ever. Now, go away before Ed beats you up," said Carter.

"Yeah," Ed agreed wholeheartedly. Donny shook his head and walked away.

"Goodbye," said Carter, turning back to her "date." "Now, where were we?" She smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back.

It was time to ask her out. He started to open his mouth, when Rosie's voice interrupted.

"It looks like you have found your prince." She smiled. Ed and Carter stood there in shock.

"No, no. Um, like, we're not dating. He's just being my dance partner," Carter managed to stammer.

"Oh. Well, I would like to invite you, Carter Mason and Edwin Lewis, to my coronation."

"Oh...wow...I feel honored to be invited to such a celebration," said Edwin. "So I'll have to ask my 'rents if I can go, but I love to come."

"Rents?" she asked, confused.

"Parent, he means," said Carter.

"Yeah, that," said Ed.

"Well, Rosie and me better get going. But—"

"Rosie and I," Rosie corrected.

"Yeah, Rosie and I better get going. But it was nice dancing with you." With that the two girls left.

And yet again, another attempt to ask Carter out wasted.

**Third Try**

If this didn't work out, Ed didn't know what will. He had to ask her now. Not tomorrow, not the next day, or the day after that. He had to do it today. Now.

Carter sat alone at the table. Perfect. Ed pretty much ran to catch her. "Hey, Carter," he called.

She turned her head. "Yes?" she said.

"Hey, um, I've been meaning to ask you along time ago...but will you go out with?"

Carter blinked. "On a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, on a date."

_Please, say yes. Please, say yes_, he begged silently.

"Yes, I will."

And as they say, the third's a charm.

**All right, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know. And should I continue this, 'cause I have a few ideas.  
Don't Look Under the Bed: I love it, continue.  
High School Musical: I love it, but let it stay a one-shot.  
StarStruck: It was all right.  
The Other Me: I hate it! (Please, tell me why.)  
And as a side note: I'm just putting these movies in random order. I'm not picking them because I like one better then the other.**


End file.
